Yuugi's Christmas Wish
by Sutoriitoenzeru-Street Angel
Summary: Right in front of him was the other half of his soul, his soul mate and ironically the one he had fallen so suddenly in love with. But it had taken being away from him and shown something completely new to make him realise what had been dancing naked in f


**Title: Yuugi's Christmas Wish**

**Summary: ** 'Right in front of him was the other half of his soul, his soul mate and ironically the one he had fallen so suddenly in love with. But it had taken being away from him and shown something completely new to make him realise what had been dancing naked in front of him all this time.' YY smut

**Rating: PG-13**

**Status: Oneshot**

**Pairings: Atemu x Yuugi**

**Notes: It's just sap...lots of sap**

----

Yuugi trooped into the Kame game shop, he'd been at school all day, he flicked the light switch, Grandpa was away for a while, for the whole of Christmas actually. Anzu's family was away too, Shizuka was staying with Jounouchi and since their father was in a constant drunken stupor they'd all agreed to come over to his for Christmas. Yuugi had tried inviting Ryou but the white haired boy had become incredible more recluse since his other half had gone to the afterlife.

Seto and Mokuba were back in America along with Rebecca, who had said she would have loved to have come but Yuugi had a strong suspicion that she was with Mokuba now. She had fancied him, a while ago but that had all changed when he'd come out of the closet about his sexuality, of course, no one except possibly Anzu, who had always been good at reading him, knew the subject of his fantasies.

Yuugi threw his book bag down and stared up at the tree, he'd broken up for the next two weeks until he had to go back to school. He looked at the star on the top of the tree that his friends had made for him in art class. It was the traditional yellow star covered in gold glitter but this one had Senen eye on it as well.

Yuugi reached a hand up to his chest but the familiar wait of the Senen Puzzle was gone, it had fallen into the earth along with the remains of the tomb that had been the last place he'd seen Yami. Tears pricked at his eyes as he remembered the red eyed pharaoh, or Atemu as he should rightfully be called. Yuugi looked up, outside his window stars were beginning to appear, the days were growing shorter and snow would start falling any day now, according to the weather report.

The small boy took a glance at a clock that ticked annoyingly from where it had been hung on the wall. It was getting late and he was tired, plus he needed an early start tomorrow, he and Jounouchi were going Christmas shopping together. Not really a guy thing he knew but still, it would be good to catch up with the blonde who spent most of his free time with Mai since she was currently in town. They weren't _official_ but they might as well have been.

The next week or so passed by in a blur, filled with Christmas shopping, observing the snow, ice-skating, clearing peoples driveways on Sunday to earn some extra money, handling the game shop, duelling Kaiba. He'd been keeping busy since Atemu had left, he remembered suddenly given a card, what was it, to that kid that attended Kaiba's academy for duellists.

It was soon Christmas Eve and Anzu, Jounouchi, Shizuka and Ryuuji, who had had to cancel going to his aunt and uncles to see his cousin since all the roads and trains out of the city had been blocked due to the weather. "Are you alright Yuugi-kun?" Anzu asked, taking a small sip from her sherry glass and looking at him with concerned blue eyes.

"Yes Anzu-chan," he smiled at her as best he could but he couldn't stop his mind form drifting past his friends to the one he missed so terribly, "I'm fine." He smiled again, wider this time and she seemed satisfied enough to turn to Ryuuji and asked about his game shop. If Yuugi hadn't known her better he would have been convinced but he knew as well as she that none of them would ever truly recover.

They'd been through so much, risked their souls, their lives with him and for him and then he had had to leave. He'd just walked out of their lives forever, Yuugi watched the snow fall outside well away that Anzu was watching him, but being the good friend she always was she didn't say anything.

Shizuka leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Is Yuugi still," she paused and then continued hesitantly, her voice shaking a little, "hung up on him?"

Anzu nodded, she realised that Shizuka found it hard to understand, the only real contact she'd had with the Egyptian spirit was during Battle City and that was long over. Shizuka looked at Yuugi before downing her lemonade and reaching for the bottle, Jounouchi had insisted that she was too young to drink.

Ryuuji had brought a bottle of champagne with him and that had been finished a while ago. Yuugi looked around once more at them all and then suggested, "How about some games guys?" he asked.

"That sounds like fun Yuugi, what shall we play?" Shizuka cried looking thoughtful, "I know!" All the others present looked at her.

"If it involves drinking," Jounouchi cautioned, "then you are not taking part."

"Oh for goodness sakes Jounouchi-kun," Ryuuji drawled looping an arm around Shizuka's shoulders and watching the blond go red, "She's fifteen, let the girl have some fun." Shizuka beamed at him and he grinned at her while Jounouchi glared at them.

Anzu laid a calming hand on his shoulder, "Calm down Jounouchi-kun, Ryuuji is only trying to be helpful."

Jounouchi looked down at her, "I know, anyway, what game were you going to suggest Shizuka-chan?" His elocution had improved since Atemu had left, not because Atemu had been holding him back but because he'd grown up more. His life wasn't centred around duelling, Kaiba no longer affected him and he didn't act like the child he once had. Mai had become less power-hungry and Kaiba had stopped insulting Yuugi-taichi.

Yuugi suspected that besides regarding Atemu as a rival the chestnut haired CEO had held a grate respect for the superior duellist, whether he would admit it or not. In short they had all changed, they'd had to move on and they had, though some lagged behind. The violet eyes boy had felt like his heart was being ripped in two when the pharaoh had left.

"Yuugi-kun, truth or dare?" Anzu asked waving her hand in front of his face.

He started, blinking at her, "Oh, dare," he said compulsively, regretting it later but you can't change the past.

They played games until Shizuka yawned, then Jounouchi had insisted that Shizuka be taken home, since they'd walked and it was now pitch black outside Ryuuji had offered them a ride. Anzu was only two houses down from the Kame game shop and had stayed a while, waving goodbye to the others as if nothing was wrong.

"Yuugi-kun, I can stay if you want," she said slowly putting her hand on the small boys shoulder. He'd grown a little, but not much.

"No Anzu-chan," he lifted his head and there were tears in his eyes, "I'll be fine, you should go home," one leaked out.

"Oh Yuugi-kun," Anzu said softly wiping the tear away and kissing his forehead gently, "If you need me…" she trailed off, she didn't need to go nay further.

"I know and thank-you Anzu-san," he said it so sincerely that Anzu almost believed him, but his glassy eyes and wobbling lower lip gave him away.

"Well alright Yuugi-kun," she replied, "But I'll come by the day after tomorrow if you want?"

"Yes," he answered, "that would be very nice of you," he walked her to the door and bid her goodnight. He shut the door quickly because the falling snow was blowing into the game shop creating a puddle on the floor and it was cold outside.

He walked back into the front room where they had been and cleared away the glasses and empty bottles into the kitchen, he folded up the remains of _Twister_ and put it away, along with _In Your Face_ and _Charades_. Yuugi looked around himself, green tree in the corner covered in purple and gold decorations with the memorial star. The same television and video box he'd had when he'd received the invite from Pegasus.

For the sake of pure familiarity he rearranged the sofa, chairs and cushions so as they looked as much like his memory could show him. He collapsed on the floor in a crumpled heap and cried, he missed the challenge, he missed the excitement, he missed the bond he'd had with his friends and most of all he missed Atemu. His dark, his other half, the one with whom he had shared all those adventures, the one he would have and had, given his soul for.

He sniffled before looking up at the star on the tree, "If it was for only an hour, or a minute, if we could pretend that the memory arc never happened, if it was only for a little while, if I could see him one last time, just so I could tell him I love him."

He didn't know why he said that to a star on top of a tree, but he had had a little too much alcohol to really care. He went upstairs after having to glasses of water and crawled into bed and having dreams about Atemu that nearly left him in tears. Its funny how they you want what you can't have.

-----

Yuugi rolled over and snuggled into something warm and hard, he felt something tightening around his waist and something warm rush past his ear. His eyes snapped open and he yelped, pushing himself back from the broad, slightly tanned body on which he had been laying. There was a groan as Yuugi had pushed a little too hard against whoever it was, Yuugi looked, did a double take, blinked and then screamed, latching himself onto the figure.

"Atemu, it's you, it's really you, oh Kami-sama tell me I'm not dreaming," he looked into the blood red pools of the one he loves, his pharaoh, his other half and the taller man smiled at him.

"Konichiwa Yuugi, it's been a while," he said still lying down, Yuugi half lying on top of him.

"Why are you, no, scratch that, how are you here?" Yuugi's eyes were wide but they were glittering like they hadn't in ages.

"Well apparently someone made a wish of some sort and so I'm here, don't know for how long though," Atemu looked upwards at the ceiling but Yuugi knew he was looking past that and into the afterlife.

"Is it nice there?" Yuugi asked, suddenly dejected, the fact that Atemu was reminiscing about the afterlife and didn't seem the least bit surprised or joyful to see Yuugi again.

"Nice, where, Yuugi?" Atemu asked, studying the boy intently, something dawning on him, this went unnoticed by the tri-haired boy.

"In the afterlife," Yuugi finished, Atemu looked thoughtful, Yuugi supposed he wasn't supposed to give away information like that and since he was supposed to be dead and gone it shouldn't really matter.

"Well, it's peaceful and a lot different from now, plus I get to be with Mahado and Mana, you remember them don't you?" Atemu asked, Yuugi in conformation and sat up, looking away from the pharaoh hoping he wouldn't notice his tears.

"Yuugi, what's wrong?" Atemu asked sitting up and pulling the smaller one into a hug form behind, placing his chin on the others shoulder gently.

"Well it's just," Yuugi sniffled, "It's just," he stopped, realising that what he was about to say would sound terribly selfish, so instead he brandished himself with a huge fake smile and said, "I'm just so happy to see you is all." It tore Yuugi up inside to not be able to tell Atemu how he felt but he realised that if he did it may make Atemu regret leaving.

There was a small, malicious part of the tri-haired boy that wanted to yell and scream and make Atemu feel all the pain he had when the pharaoh had left. He wanted to make him regret ever going, he wanted to pound him until he had no energy left but he knew he couldn't. The dominant part of Yuugi was the soft, caring part that thought that no matter what he felt he had to make sure Atemu was happy. That was what love was, wasn't it?

"What did you wish for Yuugi?" Atemu asked suddenly the smaller one shifted, not sure whether or not to give a straight answer or just be vague. He didn't reply for a moment, "Yuugi?" Atemu prompted.

"What wish would that be Atemu?" Yuugi asked, decided to skirt as far away from it as possible.

"Well I was told someone made a wish and poof here I am, why would I be here if it was anyone less than you that made a wish on my behalf?" Yami was verging on being sarcastic and had Yuugi been Kaiba or Jounouchi this would have enraged him. It was amazing how alike the two were in behaviour sometimes.

"Oh it was nothing really," Yuugi said quietly.

"So you did wish," Atemu said in a tone than sounded like a mother reprimanding a child for having their hand caught in the cookie jar. Yuugi squirmed against the other but didn't reply, what he didn't know was that Atemu knew exactly what Yuugi had wished for but if his little light didn't want to say then he wasn't going to push the matter. Especially since he didn't know quite how he himself felt about the smaller boy.

"Say, do you want some breakfast?" Yuugi asked suddenly, anxious for an 3excuse to get away from his dark for a moment.

"Yes, I haven't eaten in a while," Atemu replied truthfully, what need would he have for food if he was dead. Yuugi nodded and pulled away from him. Atemu was sure he hadn't meant to but Yuugi had slammed the door on his way out.

Yuugi nearly flew down the stairs and into the kitchen, he shut the door behind him and flung himself down on the counter, sobbing into his arms. Having Atemu around suddenly seemed worse than it had when he'd been gone, the idea that he was reminiscing about going back to the afterlife nearly tore Yuugi in half.

He had waited months to see the Pharaoh again and what did it do? Nothing.

The small boy threw some toast in the toaster, put some bacon, eggs, mushrooms and other things in a pan and began to fry them. Whilst he was doing that Atemu came downstairs and stood hesitantly behind the closed kitchen door. He listened to the quiet sobs and thought about what he'd been told before he came here.

---Flashback---

"Prince, the priests would like to talk to you," Mana gently tugged on his hand, he looked down at her smiling face and let her lead him to the group of men and of course Isis that were his friends of old.

"My lord pharaoh," Isis started, "There is one on Earth that wishes your presence," she smiled.

Atemu looked confused, "Really? Who?" Could it be Anzu, he'd known about her crush for him.

"It is the one they call Yuugi," Mahado replied, scratching one arm lazily.

"Yuugi," Atemu repeated surprised, he'd thought the boy would have forgotten about him by now. He had been thinking about the violet haired boy recently, he missed him, Jounouchi too and Anzu, Honda and all their friends that they had made over the time he had been present on Earth.

He was brought back from his memories by his High Priest, "My lord, cousin," the brown haired man looked reproachful for the use of the term.

"Proceed," Atemu replied, he'd begged them time and time again to drop the formalities, he was no longer the Pharaoh of Egypt, however apparently, in their eyes, he was.

"He wants to see you again so he can tell you he," Seto paused before his blue eyes re-focused themselves and he said, "That he loves you my Pharaoh."

"What," Atemu gasped, this was a new bit of information, sure they had been friends but his other half, his light had never shown any signs of real _affection_ towards him. When had this happened, he suddenly felt very guilty.

"We've decided that it would be good for you both to send you back," Isis said.

"You've decided?" Atemu smirked, knowing that despite the fact that his priests did hold great power they could not command fate in such ways. Do you think they would be dead if they could?

"Well, technically fate decided and we're just passing the message on," Isis corrected herself, blushing slightly, "But back to the point."

"We're going to send you back down to Earth, however there is a time limit," Seto warned, Yami looked at him as though he expected him to continue.

When he didn't Atemu spoke up, "What sort of time limit?" he asked.

Seto replied, "Well, we don't exactly know, it was Isis to whom fate spoke first so maybe you should ask her," Seto smirked at Isis who looked like she could have hit him for directing the attention to her.

"Well, it was like this," she started, licking her lips as Atemu focused his gaze on her, "_When the little one's wish is complete then he will return and so may he continue eternity in peace_."

"I see," truthfully, he still was overwhelmed by the immensity of what they were saying to him but he accepted it with good grace like any Pharaoh should.

"Prince, we want you to be happy," Mana said, "Love must be free," Mahado looked down at her in a way that said, '_Silence now_' so she shut up but she grinned at Atemu. He smiled back nervously and only a little while later he had woken up next to Yuugi, a circumstance that made him feel strangely light, warm, comfortable and the feeling of never wanting to leave.

---End flashback---

Atemu was well aware that at any moment his time might run out so he had to decide, what were his actually feelings for Yuugi. The other was kind, sweet, clever, a good friend and beautiful. Wait…_beautiful_, where had that come from? It had been a rhetorical question in his mind but because of all the modern books he'd read while vaguely alive here his mind supplied an answer. Because it's true.

He'd read those same words over and over again, they were so cliché, _where did that come from? _Usually followed by an inner struggle to be awakened by the one they love, braking down and admitting their feelings. Bid congratulations all round, a kiss to the lover and then that would be it. Perfect happy ending to the oh so cliché love story.

Well if this was going to end sappily it would definitely make a whole new category. Yes, pharaoh falls for modern re-incarnate, previous looser and down-trodden midget, falls heavily while saving the world and playing Duel Monsters and gambling both lives and souls to leave for the afterlife and come back because of the boys wish. Ending unknown.

He should write a book, he'd make a fortune on something like that, soppy romance over a card game, top seller that.

Atemu ran a hand through his hair and sighed, that was the most bizarre inner struggle he'd ever experienced, he hadn't expected it would be like that. In fact, he hadn't expected an inner struggle to be honest, love was just something that was so far beyond him it wasn't even funny. Atemu pushed the kitchen door open and walked in, smiling at Yuugi who didn't look at him. He put a plate down in front of the pharaoh, still starring adamantly at the ground.

"Yuugi," Atemu said softly lifting the other boy's face up he saw the hurt and rejection in his eyes, "what have I done to you?" Suddenly, overcome by guilt as though he had just realised he had been beating and abusing an angel he hugged the smaller boy tightly to him. The other was stiff for a moment before relaxing, but only slightly.

"Atemu, what's the matter, you haven't down anything to me," Yuugi replied, his voice unsteady but you had to give the boy credit for trying.

Atemu pulled back, his hands on Yuugi shoulders and his flaming red eyes met watery purple, "No, that's a lie, I can see it," Atemu then moved back to his breakfast, "are you keeping something from me Yuugi?" he asked.

The other boy shook his head violently, wiping his eyes with his shirt sleeve he cried, "No," it came out more of a squeak, "I'm not hiding anything, what would I have to hide?" he replied shakily.

"Well, alright…" Atemu said slowly, emphasising his point phonetically that he didn't believe Yuugi.

Atemu ate his breakfast and Yuugi ate his, both in total silence then, "Yuugi I…"

"Atemu would you…"

Both stopped instantly as they started at the same time, both blushed and Yuugi hung his head, Atemu then said, "What was that Yuugi?"

Yuugi didn't reply for a moment before he looked up again, his face redder than before, "Well, I was going to ask, would you like to go ice-skating with me?"

"Ice-skating? I don't think I've ever, ice-skating before, what is it?" Yuugi seemed to perk up at this and the joyful smile that spread across the boy's face made Atemu warmer than any radiator could and he was starting to think this was a soppy love story after all. He almost crossed his fingers and then realised he was encouraging the idea of him getting together with Yuugi, he didn't have any romantic feelings towards his light did he?

Later, padded with scarves, gloves, thick coats and numerous pairs of socks, Yuugi and Atemu waged warn against the nearly knee deep snow in places to get to the frozen pond in the middle of Domino park. There were a few already skating and the ice was already carved with the lines of skates. Yuugi brushed off a park bench and invited Atemu to sit beside him.

The Pharaoh sat down beside him, very close so that despite the layers upon layers of clothing between them he could feel the warmth of the boy radiating off him in waves. He wondered if anyone else felt this from Yuugi and suddenly felt something in him stir that said he didn't want anyone else to do this with Yuugi.

He shook his head and concentrated on Yuugi who was showing him how to put on his skates, a pair he had borrowed from Grandpa since the elder man was away and Yuugi didn't have a second pair, Atemu's feet were bigger anyway. Yuugi got up once his skates were on and Atemu felt very cold all of a sudden as the heat left him.

He watched Yuugi gliding across the ice and being the confident king of games he was he stepped onto the ice, except, he fell over. He landed flat on his face and looked up as a pair of skates appeared in front of him, he looked up to see Yuugi grinning at him offering him his hand.

"Don't laugh aibou," Atemu complained as he staggered to his feet.

"I can't help it Atemu," Yuugi chuckled, "You just looked so funny."

"Well, someone's perked up," Atemu commented, Yuugi reddened and stopped laughing, looking away and smiling slightly.

"I see you smiling," Atemu reached out to turn Yuugi around but lost his balance and would have come crashing down on the poor boy if he hadn't spun around and caught the other.

"Alright, I think I'm going to have to give you lessons on this, eh Atemu?" Yuugi chuckled, Atemu noticed how nice it sounded, even up close. Because of the way he had fallen Atemu's face was now a mere inch from Yuugi's own and the temptation was killing him, wait…temptation for what. He dismissed those ridiculous thoughts as Yuugi began talking again.

"Turn you're toes out," Yuugi said first, Atemu did so with some difficultly, stamping down on the ice. "Right now, take my hands," Yuugi instructed while moving to the front of Atemu who did so. "Push off left and then right," Atemu followed the smaller one's instructions as best he could, eventually Yuugi let go off his hands and Atemu took off.

"The secret of skating is more than just speed, if you rush it's a synch that you'll fail," Yuugi taunted as he watched Atemu loose control, spin round and round before collapsing in a heap at the edge of the lake. Some girls near bye giggled, Atemu scowled and stuck his tongue at them.

"Put it away sweetie, you'll get frost bite," one said as the four of them stepped on the ice, the one that had spoken came up to Yuugi and whispered in his ear, "keep a close hold on that one," she winked at him and moved off towards her friends. Yuugi blushed and went up to Atemu.

"So," he gestured out at the ice, "you want to try again?"

Atemu shook his head, "Nah, I'll sit this one out Yuugi," Atemu replied hesitantly, "I wouldn't want to spoil your fun."

Yuugi nodded slowly and turned, skating off, when Yuugi was on the other side of the lake the girl from before came up to Yami and knelt down in front of him, "Look," he looked at her, "I don't who you are, but that kid over there," she pointed at Yuugi, "has a thing for you. Now he's tried to show you something he likes to do and you just put him down because you were embarrassed," Atemu scowled but he had to admit, she was right. "So you are either blind or incredibly selfish, whether you like him back or not is irrelevant, the least you could do is be nice," she then got up and extended her hand out to him.

Atemu looked at it, then at Yuugi and then at her face, "It's up to you," she said, he sighed and took her hand, she hoisted him up and then moved away.

"Wait, what do I do?" Atemu panicked wobbling slightly.

"Do what he told you to, just don't get cocky," she smiled encouragingly and then went back to her giggling friends who watched Yuugi moved up to Atemu a sad look on his face.

"Made a new friend then Atemu?" Yuugi asked and forced smile etching onto his face.

"You might say that," Atemu replied slowly, he looked intently over at the girl whose back was to him and then at Yuugi's smiling face and saw the sadness in his aibou's eyes. Then he saw what it was he'd missed, the love, the longing and the loneliness, he gulped. He swallowed his pride, "Hey, hikari," Yuugi looked at him.

"Hai Atemu," Yuugi replied.

"Can you show me those moves again?" Atemu watched Yuugi's face visibly and truly brighten, he saw the smiling face of the girl for a flickering moment be he focused solely on Yuugi. The smaller boy took one of the Pharaoh's hands in his own and began to lead his other half around the lake.

"You want to go alone now Atemu?" Yuugi asked as he saw the thrill of the challenge in Atemu's eyes, something he remembered seeing so many times while duelling.

Atemu opened his mouth to say yes but instead said, "You know what Yuugi, I think I'd rather stay with you," the smaller blushed, "how about you show me some tricks?"

"Alright," Yuugi grinned and he taught Yami to twirl and jump, do a figure eight, go faster and stop.

Yuugi suddenly squealed, "Atemu! You're skating backwards!" the violet eyed boy did a twirl and Atemu looked down to find he had started skating backwards beside Yuugi.

"Wow," he breathed.

Suddenly Yuugi's eyes widened, "Atemu," he cried, "brink!" Atemu didn't have time to stop as he tripped and fell into the snow. His flailing hands grabbed the front of Yuugi's coat and brought the nearly identical boy down on top of him. Atemu looked up into Yuugi's wide violet eyes and then he realised what he'd been missing, what he'd wanted for all his life but never found and suddenly it was here.

Right in front of him was the other half of his soul, his soul mate and ironically the one he had fallen so suddenly in love with. But it had taken being away from him and shown something completely new to make him realise what had been dancing naked in front of him all this time. The boy had been depressed, he'd wanted Atemu back for the reason Atemu now understood was too precious for words.

"Yuugi," Atemu was breathing heavily as was Yuugi, they were so close, "Yuugi, I think I, I think I love you," Atemu said it without regret and for the majority of it, without thinking.

Yuugi's eyes widened but he didn't pull away, he didn't gasp, he smiled warmly down at his darkness and hugged him, burying his face in the others chest, "Yami I love y," Yami clamped a hand over the smaller ones mouth.

"Don't say it," Yuugi looked confused, hurt even and Atemu then felt like he was being torn in two, "if you say those words then I'll…" he trailed off.

"You'll go away again," Yuugi repeated, Atemu looked at him in wonder, how had the boy known. "The wish I made, to have you back just so I could tell you…no longer," Yuugi's eyes began to water.

"But if you never say it then I'll always be here," Atemu replied brushing the boy's hair away, his voice desperate, he didn't want to go anymore. He wanted to stay here, here in the cold and wet snow as long as he was with Yuugi. He could live in this poisoned world because despite the cruelties in it there was still love, his love for Yuugi and the boy's love for him.

"Atemu, I can't live without telling you, I want to say it to you all the time, be near you all the time, it'll break me in two," Yuugi was near crying.

Atemu wiped the tears away, "No, don't say that, there has to be another way," Atemu was desperate and he felt what Yuugi was going to do before he even did it.

"I love you Atemu," Yuugi replied and the spirit lingered long enough for a tear to fall onto his cheek, Yuugi's tear before he vanished. Pulled away from that world, pulled from under the boy, pulled away from everything he wanted, his friends had said they could wait hadn't they?

Yuugi stood up and brushed away the snow, he looked at the indent in the shape of the spirit and turned and ran, pulled off his skates and put on his boots, grabbed Atemu's and ran back to the game shop. Tears fell down the small boy's face unrestrained and he half regretted his decision to give Atemu what he'd always wanted…eternal peace.

He came into the shop and put his shoes and Atemu's on the rack, took off his gloves and hung up his jacket. He put his hand on the banister and looked up the stairs to the dark upper floor. There was a loud thud and he turned to look at the light pouring out of a crack between the door and the frame leading into the main room. Fearing the worst Yuugi grabbed one of his grandfather's walking sticks and approached the room cautiously, throwing the door open and brandishing the stick.

"Hi," Atemu said, Yuugi nearly feinted he lowered the stick to the ground as the tears began, once again, to pool in his eyes.

"This, this isn't a dream is it?" Yuugi asked, his voice shook.

Atemu smiled at him warmly and held his arms open, "No hikari, ashiteru, I'm here now and I'm here to stay," Yuugi then jumped into the Pharaoh's arms and the two rocked back and forth.

"Ashiteru Atemu, Pharaoh…Yami," Yuugi smiled, his eyes glittering up at Atemu as the sun set in the background and silhouetted the taller figure.

"I wouldn't have anything else from this world…or the next," and then the gap closed and Yuugi fell limp against Atemu.

"Merry Christmas Yuugi," Atemu replied as he fell back onto the couch, Yuugi on top of him.

"Merry Christmas my Pharaoh," Yuugi replied.

----

Please review...it is Christmas! :-)


End file.
